


Coffee For Satan

by hikari_yuma



Series: Oisuga Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's a fire-breather, Iwa-chan is a dragon-loving asexual, M/M, Noya is hella gay, Oikawa is more of a flirt than usual, Oikawa stars as Satan, Oisuga Week, Suga is a lil shit, Tanaka is mentioned, What Have I Done, coffee shop AU, oisuga, or Domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has come face-to-face with a dilemma that won’t seem to go away. For once in his life, he seems to be incapable of getting the cute cashier’s number. And with Iwaizumi to give him even less support than usual and Noya as the go-to-bro for Suga, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee For Satan

**Author's Note:**

> I had to miss the other days of Oisuga week, unfortunately, but I wrote a fic for day 7 (I posted it late on AO3 oops), and it's probably the longest one-shot I have ever written and I'm actually proud of it (but every time I look at it I also cringe because what have I done I am so sorry someone slap me). There may be several mistakes and stuff in this fic, sorry about that. And also then ending is pretty crappy because I had no idea of how to end it.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

The tall young man sat idly, leaning his chin on the back of his hand. His deep brown eyes lazily surveyed the cafe and every so often he would sigh calmly, seeming completely relaxed. But, as was typical for the generally-egotistical brunette, he was hardly off guard. With sharp, well-honed reflexes and a practiced eye that he put in to use to save his observation skills from going out of practice, he was carefully taking note of any of those who stood out to him in the cafe. Unfortunately, his observations were more for selfish reasons, as he tended to keep an eye out for attractive humans to pass into his line of sight. His reluctant, admittedly short-tempered friend Iwaizumi told him that he was creepy. A  _stalker_ , even. But he would have preferred ‘stunning predator’ or something poetic, as opposed to merely  _creepy._

"I got you a coffee, trash heap." Iwaizumi interrupted his surveying with his entrance, giving Oikawa a look of distaste. He was usually like that when it came to Oikawa, despite them having been friends for years. Iwaizumi and smiles (or pleasant expressions in general) weren’t very well acquainted. Despite this the brunette looked up at him and shot him a beaming smile, to which the other returned with a glare. The two of them were so different and yet so alike – which the seated man often enjoyed pointing out. Oikawa Tooru was a man of many words and flirtatious advances, while Iwaizumi Hajime was once to become confused or flustered whenever someone made a pass at him ("Iwa-chan," Oikawa had said one day. "I think you’d be better off with a dragon."). Oikawa looked down into the mug that Iwaizumi had unceremoniously placed in front of him, pouting when he saw it was without milk and, undoubtedly, sugar. Seeing his pout, Iwaizumi snorted. "It’s black, like your soul."   
“Iwa-chan, are you saying that I’m a  _demon?_ " Oikawa gaped, hand over his heart. His eyes glinted with amusement.

"You’re definitely the spawn of Satan." His friend agreed with a shrug, sitting down and promptly ignoring the brunette. Oikawa, meanwhile, grinned devilishly, eyes narrowing as a dangerous glint sparked in them.   
“Oh, I’m not the  _spawn_ of Satan, dear Iwa-chan. I  _am_ Satan.” Iwaizumi nearly choked on his drink as he looked over at Oikawa with a rolling of his eyes.  
“That explains a lot. You’d certainly fit right in down there in Hell.” And with that he grabbed his cup and departed, throwing yet another insult over his shoulder to accompany his goodbye.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa saw one of the employees that was cleaning the table next to where he sat trying to suppress laughter. Hmm…he was cute. Oikawa turned his head slightly to get a better view of the employee. Oh, yes. The employee was adorable, with soft silvery locks, bright brown eyes, and a small mole under his left eye, with a thin, almost slender build. He was of average height, and there was nothing that screamed ‘look at me!’ about him, and yet Oikawa was finding it hard to tear his eyes away. But, before Tooru could shoot so much as a wink at the employee, the silver-haired man had begun making his way back to the kitchen.

Oikawa pouted again. Dang. First his coffee, now he didn’t even get to flirt with a hot guy? It wasn’t his best day.

—-

It was nearly three days later when they returned. To Oikawa’s displeasure they were only stopping for a moment, so he’d have little to no chance of getting to see the cute employee from the last time he’d been at the cafe.

"Latte for Hajime and coffee for Satan!"

Oikawa looked up and there, looking right at him, was the silver-haired young man from before, wearing a mischievous grin as his already-bright brown eyes shone with silent laughter. But, appearances aside, Iwaizumi had single-handedly slashed his dignity to shreds and ruined any chance that he had of appearing like an enigmatic, attractive stranger to the employee.

Well, there went his romance novel. And who was to blame? He turned to his friend with the best murderous expression he could concoct.

“ _Satan?!_ " Oikawa hissed, shooting a glare at his friend, who was entirely unfazed by it. "I was going to flirt with that cute cashier!" For once, Iwaizumi was grinning, triumphant at his success.  
“Shut up and go and get the drinks, Trashkawa.” The nickname he’d given Oikawa in high school had stuck, along with the various other insults that made frequent reappearances, such as ‘trash heap’, ‘shittykawa’, and now, it seemed, ‘Satan’. Grumbling to himself, Oikawa made his way up to the counter and gave his signature grin; the one that he gave girls to make them swoon (and Iwaizumi to drag him away by the ear to attempt to throw him into the actual trash). It was okay. He could still reclaim his dignity – no. He hadn’t lost it. Oikawa Tooru never lost his own dignity – he stole everyone else’s.

"Ah, so you must be Satan." The cashier remarked, tilting his head slightly to one side. "It’s nice to finally meet you, Sir." Deciding to not reply to the jibe, Oikawa merely replied with,  
“Koushi-chan,” (thank goodness for name tags, they made flirting so much easier) He tilted his own head slightly to one side to match Koushi, so that he was staring straight at the silver-haired man.   
“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Koushi blurted out suddenly. Oikawa’s smile slipped, only to be replaced by an expression that tempered surprise with appreciation. However, it only took moments for his smile to return, as bright and self-assured as ever. This had certainly never happened before. No one ever really used pickup lines on him and –

Wait.  _Wait a minute._

"Are you saying that I’m Satan?" He asked, incredulous.   
“That’s the name your friend asked me to write on your cup.” The employee replied sweetly, handing the two drinks to him. On one of the cups was Iwaizumi’s first name, and on the other, in the flowing cursive that was Koushi’s handwriting, was ‘Satan’. Before Oikawa could respond, Koushi had turned to serve the next customer, leaving Oikawa with the two drinks and no phone number exchange. Hmm. This was certainly very different from how his flirtations normally went.

"I’ll be back, Koushi-chan." He murmured, taking a sip of his coffee. He made a noise of disgust.

Iwaizumi had already made a point of his soul being as black as a demon’s, hadn’t he?!

—-

The next time he returned, it was without Iwaizumi (after he’d been thwarted by the latter  _and_ Koushi, Iwaizumi had not been letting him forget his flirting failure and so Oikawa had ditched him for the cafe that Koushi worked at). Seeing as his classes had started again, he’d been getting takeaway coffee from the Starbucks next to their university. After careful planning and a few near-concussions from Iwaizumi (“You creepy stalker trash!” Had accompanied the not-so friendly blows to the head on several occasions) he’d decided to return to the cafe again.

He  _would_  make the cute employee fall for him. He  _would_  give Koushi his number. He  _would_ succeed, like he did with many other things in life. After all, he was Oikawa Tooru, and in the end, no one could resist him. Except for Iwaizumi (Oikawa had tried for years before giving up, accepting that Iwaizumi was either firmly heterosexual or had been a dragon-loving asexual since birth.). He strode up to the counter, ready to make his move. He was confident. He was attractive. He was –

"Hi there, what can I – oh, hello Satan."

_Definitely not Satan!_

He was never going to forgive Iwaizumi. Ever.

Oikawa seemed to deflate, ordering a coffee with one tenth of the gusto that he’d entered the coffee shop with. He could only manage a half-hearted grin as he went up to get his coffee from Koushi, and he dragged his feet as he walked out of the shop. And there, written on the cup again in that same neat scrawl, was ‘Satan’. But, after drinking his coffee, brooding for a while, having some success with some cute, admiring girls, and not getting hit in the head by Iwaizumi definitely improved his mood.

And he was going to try again.

—-

Over the next month Oikawa tried and failed to get Koushi to go on a date with him nothing less than ten times, and got to know Koushi quite well, all without talking to him outside pleasantries and general small talk about the weather and such.

It had started when he got a cup of coffee one day, with a small message written under the ‘Satan’ on his cup.  _'What are you aiming for here?_ ' Was printed there, and Oikawa had scrambled for a pen. Finding one in his bag, he scribbled a response on the back of the receipt.

 _'You, cutie ;)'._  He’d written, before sliding the receipt across the counter as he’d grabbed a napkin. Koushi had read it and had blinked, looking at him curiously before once more turning away to serve the next customer.

Every day, more messages were exchanged in that way.

From them, he learned that the employee’s full name was Sugawara Koushi (to which he was then dubbed Suga-chan by Oikawa), he was 20, the same age as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, his favourite colour was blue, he had a scarf collection because he got cold easily, he was a Gemini, his birthday was the 13th of June, he was an only child, and he wanted to become a teacher but was working full-time on weekdays at the cafe to get a reasonable amount of money to cover him when he started training. There was more, too, and yet he  _still_ hadn’t given Suga his number. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried, it was more that Suga had pretended not to see it.

Going up to the counter as per usual he gave Suga a smile and a small wave. But now his smile was softer, more genuine. It was a large change from the confident smirk he’d worn a few weeks ago. But, as had begun to be happening in the past week, Suga was already prepared, and slid his coffee across to him in its large cup, still steaming slightly. Cradling the hot drink carefully, he launched into the small talk he’d prepared in the way over. But, as he lifted his cup to take a sip of his coffee, his eyes flicked to the neatly written ‘Satan’ and then to the two x’s next to it. ‘ _Hold up._ ' Crosses. x's. As in.. _.kisses?_  His eyes widened and he glanced immediately at the shorter man who was carefully avoiding his gaze, a light blush colouring his pale cheeks.   
“Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked in surprise.   
“Um, well, I better serve the next customer. Have a nice day.” Not one to miss any chance to flirt, Oikawa gave him a wink as on the back of the receipt he wrote down his number and watched with great satisfaction as Suga took the receipt and stuffed it into his pocket.

Feeling triumphant, he sauntered out of the cafe, being sure to shake his hips. It took him only another 5 days to successfully ask Suga out on a date, and his arrogance was restored. Though the next five days of their conversations were short, Tooru was glad that they’d finally seemed to reach the point just beyond acquaintanceship, where he was able to move to phase 2 of his plan to win Suga over.

He could remember almost all of the messages they’d exchanged over the past five days with little effort.

**Satan xx**   
_Stop flirting with me!_

_never! besides, you’re cute when you blush! and aren’t you the one flirting with me?_  
 **~**  Satan

**Satan xx**   
_You’re failing miserably, by the way, and I’m being nice to you._

you love it, don’t pretend that you don’t. ;)   
 **~**  Satan  
 _p.s. you still haven’t called me!! and i don’t believe you, koushi-chan!_

**Satan xx**   
_I barely know you…and it’s true._

i’m hurt! we’ve been talking for a month, suga-chan!  
 **~**  Satan  
 _p.s. txt me then ♥️also, it’s okay for you to admit that you’ve fallen for me._

**Satan xx**   
_I haven’t! And I guess you’re right, it has been 4 weeks. But I don’t know if it’s against store policy for an employee to see a customer outside of hours._

_of course you have. and stop making lame excuses!! hey, wanna go see a movie?_  
 **~** Satan  
 _p.s. the catch is that you can’t say no!!!_

**Satan xx**   
_I guess. You’re persistent!_

_txt me asap and we can go tomorrow, cutie.  
_ **~** Satan   
 _p.s. no really, txt me pls i need iwa-chan to stop calling me a perv and threatening me with his baseball bat_

**Satan xx**   
_I’m not surprised. But okay, I texted you. And don’t call me that!  
Wait. He has a baseball bat?!_

_yay!! i’ll see you tonight then. and why not????_  
 **~** Satan  
 _p.s. iwa-chan doesn’t know what to do with his life now, he’s such a loser. and what did you expect? of course iwa-chan has a baseball bat, he’s like that axe murderer in the_ _horror movie that just came out._

_\---_

  
“ _You_  have a  _date_.” Nishinoya Yuu, one of the – no,  _the_  shortest person he knew as well as one his best friends, remarked incredulously before bursting out laughing. “I don’t believe it! You’re lying, I know you are.”  
“I’m not, Noya.”   
“Suga-san, let me repeat to you what you just told me. A hot guy started flirting with you, a month ago. And now you two are like, best bros, and he asked you out.” Noya burst out laughing again. “You’re the go-to guy  _about_  dates, you don’t  _get_  dates.”  
“That’s not what I said, Noya.” Suga replied with a sigh, flopping back onto his bed. “And why can’t I get dates?”  
“It’s simple, Suga-san. You’re really cute, but you’re not  _holy shit look at that ass_  attractive.”  
“Noya!” Suga protested, sitting up to look at his friend with wide eyes. “You’re not helping!”

"It’s true, Suga-san. But, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is he? Like, ‘all the guys want him’ hot, ‘everyone wants a piece of that’ hot, or –"  
“Noya, just because you’re really gay, it doesn’t mean that everyone else is! You’re the kind of guy that goes out looking for other guys for the sake of looking at them.”  
“Pfft, dude, I’m not  _that_ gay. I’m just a  _little_  gay.”   
“Literally.” Suga commented, looking him up and down. Standing at a measly 162cm, Noya had barely grown since high school. His hair made up at least 10cm of his height, as well, and it was no wonder that he relied upon his incredibly tall boyfriend to lift him up and make him feel tall.

"Hey! No short jokes allowed in my house!" Rushing to his height’s defence, Noya crossed his arms over his chest and shot Suga a mock glare, despite it being Suga’s house they were both in.   
“What am I going to do? Do I just say I can’t go? Do I need to get him anything?” Suga abruptly drew the subject back to his own dilemma, running a hand nervously through his still-damp hair.   
“You could always get him some broses.” Noya mused, before waving his arms around wildly and grinning nervously as Suga looked at him in bewilderment. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! It’s for Brolentines – I mean  _Valentine’s_  – Day! Y’know, Tanaka and me have to spread the bro.”

"You two are unbelievable." Suga muttered, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow. Finally, Noya stopped and sighed, gently punching Suga’s shoulder.  
“Hey, I’ve got your back.” Noya reassured him. Suga was usually the one to give everyone advice, to calm them down and to lift their spirits. But, however inappropriate and outgoing Noya was, he still had his friend’s backs, Suga included. “I still don’t really believe you managed to score a huge tower of hotness, but you need to get out more.” He pushed Suga off of the bed and flopped down in his place. “Go out and get laid, or something, and don’t come back until 11 because I’ll lock you out until then. You look good, and shit.” And with that, all of his energy seemingly spent on giving Suga a pep talk, he rolled over and went to sleep – or at least, he pretended to be asleep, giving Suga no choice but to pick himself up from the ground – thank goodness Noya had pushed him off onto the side of the bed that had a mattress beside it.

So. This was it. He was going on a date for the first time in years.

Oh.

Wow, Noya was right when he said that Suga needed to get out more.

—-

Oikawa dug his hands into his pockets, having checked the time yet again. He wasn’t usually punctual, preferring to be the one to be fashionably late, but it had taken a whole month to get Suga to at least take his  _phone number_ , so he wasn’t taking any chances. He had to admit, it was fun, having to actually put some effort into charming someone. There was a chilly wind that night, and he wondered if Suga would have one of his scarves on. He smiled to himself. Suga would undoubtedly look adorable in a scarf, of course. Resisting the urge to check his watch again, he started at the sound of his phone making an alien noise – right. He had a message. He eagerly pulled out his phone and checked checked who it was from.

 

> **suga-chan**

Opening the message, he shook his head slightly as a smile spread across his face. Aww, Suga used capital letters and grammar when texting. That was adorable.

 

> _I have absolutely no idea where I am._

His reply took seconds to write and send, and he waited eagerly for the response.

 

>   
>  **Oikawa**   
>  _relax. where r u? what can u c?_

 

 

>  
> 
> **suga-chan**
> 
> _There’s a sign – wait, never mind. I know where I am now. I’ll be there soon._

The reply came after a few moments, and Oikawa could imagine Suga leaning over his phone, carefully typing in each character with his nose scrunched up in concentration. True to his word, the silver-haired young man rounded the corner a few minutes later, clad in a dark jacket, carefully-pressed jeans, and a light blue scarf. His overall appearance was clean and neat, as if he’d spent a while meticulously making sure that he looked as good as he could manage to. He was panting, and his face was flushed a little.

"Suga-chan!" He called gleefully, waving to the latter, who turned to him immediately. A somewhat-nervous smile spread across Koushi’s face as he made his way over to Oikawa, and he offered a small wave.   
“Hey there.” Oikawa offered him one of those small, rare smiles again when Suga finally stopped a few paces away from him. Suga blinked for a moment, before returning to smile with a genuine, relieved one of his own.   
“Hello, Satan.” But Oikawa only huffed in annoyance at the nickname, throwing an arm around Suga’s shoulders and walking him towards the cinema.   
“For a moment I thought you weren’t coming.” Tooru’s confidence slipped a little as he spoke, but he covered it up with a laugh.   
“I thought you wouldn’t be here.” Suga admitted with a shrug, diverting his gaze from Oikawa’s. “Unless maybe Iwaizumi had dragged you over.” Of course, he’d been given the low down on Oikawa’s best friend, as well as getting to hear most, if not all, of Oikawa’s complaints about Hajime over the last month.

It didn’t take long for them to get into the cinema and get themselves seated, Oikawa for once didn’t hold himself as if he owned the place. He was calmer, more…sincere. He cracked various jokes that made Suga laugh, for the most part, and his frequent use of compliments for the cafe employee kept making him blush to no end. Their conversation flowed easily with only a few awkward pauses, and during the ads they kept passing notes to each other using the notepad that and one that Suga had brought with him, continuing the trend they’d started at the cafe.

Once the movie started, Oikawa hushed Suga and clasped his hands in his lap, staring at the screen with his eyes glimmering with excitement that was visible even in the glow of light from the screen. As the movie progressed, Suga found that he was watching Oikawa more than the movie. Oikawa was thoroughly engrossed in the film, and was probably the most avid spectator in the theatre. His excitement was infectious; Suga found himself grinning despite barely knowing what was happening. Occasionally Oikawa would glance over at him with a huge grin that Suga couldn’t help but return. It was…fun. Being around Tooru invigorated him, making him feel refreshed and excited. He hadn’t this much fun in a while, and it was all thanks to Oikawa.

But, all too soon, the movie ended, and Suga wondered with disappointment if their date was drawing to a close. Checking his watch, he realised that it was only 9pm. He still had two hours to kill before Noya let himself back inside his own house. He had his keys, but had figured that he’d humour Noya. But now…well, he was glad Noya had encouraged him to stay out late.

"Hey, Satan?" Suga murmured, hanging back. Oikawa turned to him instantly, looking at him curiously.  
“What is it, Suga-chan?”   
“I – well, the thing is, I’m not allowed back in the house for another two hours.” Oikawa burst out laughing until he looked at how serious Suga was.  
“You’re kidding, right?” He took another look at Suga. “You’re not kidding, are you?”   
“My friend says I need to get out more.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Suga’s response.   
“Roommate?” Tooru asked casually, suddenly seeming disinterested in the conversation.  
“No. He lives with his boyfriend.” The brunette seemed to be relieved by his answer, and Suga couldn’t help but laugh softly as he realised what Oikawa’s train of thought must have been. “He’s just staying at my place for the weekend.”  
“Well, why don’t we go see another movie? You wanna grab some food? I know just the movie we should see.” Oikawa seemed to be reenergised, back to how he’d been during the movie they’d just watched. Suga nodded, incredibly received that Oikawa hadn’t decided to ditch him. In fact, Oikawa seemed to want to hang with him, which seemed rather unbelievable to Suga. Scrambling to do what Oikawa had suggested, he could only wonder what movie Oikawa wanted them to go and see. If it was like the one they’d just watched, Suga had a feeling that he’d enjoy himself.

However, it turned out that the only thing playing after 9pm was a horror movie that had just come out, and, while Oikawa loved horror movies, Suga, was easily scared. Very, very easily scared.

"Please do not go into the room." Suga whispered desperately, pleading with the protagonist’s sister. " _PLEASE!”_  He then screeched, peeking through his fingers. Thankfully there were only a few other people in the theatre with them, most of them seeming to be veteran horror movie viewers, who were only amused by his frequent outbursts. “NO!” Blood splattered onto the floor of the bedroom as the masked villain advanced forwards holding an axe. “I knew it! I warned you!” Suga wailed, before screaming as someone clapped their hand across his mouth. It was the axe murderer! It didn’t make logical sense but the axe murderer was coming to get him! His scream was, thankfully, muffled by Oikawa’s hand, who seemed to have finally taken pity on him and, when Suga realised who it was and calmed down, wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man with a sigh.

"You’re worse in horror movies than Iwa-chan is." Oikawa speculated as the villain burst through the neighbour’s door to terrorise the family living there. Suga hid his face in Oikawa’s jacket, covering his ears as the footsteps of the axe-murderer echoed throughout the theatre. "It’s okay, Suga, it’s not real. It’s just actors, and fake knives, and tomato sauce." But Suga couldn’t hear his reassurance, as he was still covering his ears and keeping his face buried in Oikawa’s jacket. With great ease, Oikawa lifted him over the armrest and onto his lap, unable to decide whether to laugh or to feel sorry for Suga.

"I am never taking you to see a horror movie ever again." He muttered, as Suga wrapped himself in his jacket. Then again, it was worth it as Suga now had his arms wrapped around Tooru with his face pressed again the brunette’s chest.

Hmm. Maybe he  _would_ take Suga to see a horror movie again.

He could almost hear Iwaizumi yelling  _'Satan!_ ' off in the distance.

—-

"For the Devil, your dates aren’t half bad." Suga told him an hour later. It had taken him ten minutes after the credits had finished for Oikawa to get him to calm down, and another five to convince him to untangle himself from Tooru and his jacket. Suga, a it turned out, didn’t live that far from the cinema, so Oikawa jumped at the opportunity to walk him home (something he only did occasionally with his dates).

"You think so?" Oikawa uncurled his arm from around Suga’s shoulders, his hand lingering for a few moments on Koushi’s elbow. He silently wondered if he should have walked slower.   
“Yep. But…I have to admit, I was wrong about you.” At this, the smirk on Oikawa’s face twisted into a look of surprise, and he looked at Suga with widened eyes.

"Really?"

"I thought you were going to be shallow, completely arrogant and in the end I’d regret going out with you, but…you’re not like that at all. For the most part. You’re still pretty arrogant." The smile that Suga gave him made Tooru’s heart clench, making the comment about his arrogance seeming to be of significantly less importance. "You’re funny, and interesting, and…I enjoyed tonight. It was really nice."  _'Nice?'_ That was all that he could manage? Noya would not be proud of him. But Oikawa was looking at him with genuine relief and joy. He reminded Suga of a kid on Christmas Day, with his eyes sparkling and cheeks faintly flushed.   
“Nice?” However, Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, trying to conceal his nervousness because he was not at all flustered by how adorable Suga looked awesome, holy crap was he blushing because this was so cheesy and cute and romantic just like how he always wanted his dates to go confident, and he just wanted to kiss Suga right then and there cool. He had this. He so had this.  
“It was great.” Suga was looking up at him with his head tilted at that slight angle that he’d done when Oikawa and him had first talked.   
He didn’t have this.   
“So…you’d like to do this again?”  
“Yeah. I would.” Despite how unenthusiastic the sentence could be spoken as, Suga’s voice was filled with excitement that battled his weariness (usually he was fast asleep by half past eleven, not really having anything to stay up late for). On impulse, Oikawa leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Suga’s forehead.  
“I’ll see you on Monday then, Suga-chan. Sweet dreams.”  
While Oikawa’s face was still close to his Suga leaned forwards kissed Tooru’s cheek before mumbling a ‘goodnight’ and dashing away to his door. Oikawa stood there for a few moments, watching Suga’s rapid retreat before gently putting his hand to his cheek.

_What even…_

He resisted the urge to jump into the air and instead forced himself to walk home as calmly as possible. Ah, who was he kidding? He didn’t think he could have recalled a date he’d enjoyed more. Walking calmly wouldn’t be possible!

—-

Suga tried the door and, finding it locked, pulled out his keys, fumbling with them in his haste to get inside. As soon as he did he rushed upstairs and threw himself onto his now-vacant bed, hiding his face in his pillow. His cheeks were burning and he could still feel Oikawa’s lips being pressed gently to his forehead, still remember Oikawa’s breath tickling his ear as he called Suga cute and hear Tooru’s laughter.

"So, how was it?" Noya shot up from beside his bed and scared Suga so much (the memory of the horror movie still lurked in his mind) that he accidentally kicked the shorter man in the chest, comically sending him flying into the wall. Thankfully, Noya had much experience with crashing into walls and his sharp reflexes had saved him from the full brunt of Suga’s kick. Recovering quickly, he turned the lamp on and took in Suga’s still flushed-cheeks, tousled silver hair and sighed dramatically. "You got laid, didn’t you?" He deadpanned, before Suga began whacking him with a pillow. "Okay! Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I’m – ouch! – sorry, Suga-san! I – ow! – surrender!" Suga put his pillow down and sighed, once more flopping back onto his bed as he turned his train of thought back to his date. His date. He actually went on a date.

Resisting the urge to squeal excitedly into his pillow, he excitedly began to tell Noya about his date, to which Noya, exasperated, amused, and rubbing his chest, listened to silently. Hey, that was what friends were for, right?

"I still think that you could’ve gotten laid." He muttered with a grin.

Friends were for that, too.

Suga whacked him with a pillow again, to which Noya retaliated with his own pillow and great gusto.

"You are going down!"

"Haha, never! I don’t lose!"  
  
“Well you’re not going to get me that easily!”

"Watch me!"

"You don’t stand a chance!"

"Ready, here comes the killing blow!"

"Already? You mustn’t have that many moves!"

"I have a special move up my sleeve, Suga-san. Watch and learn!"

"I don’t think so!"

“ _Rolling…thunder!_  – HEY, WATCH THE HAIR!”

—-

"Here’s your coffee, Satan." Suga sat down beside him offered him a smile. "This time it has no resemblance to the darkness of your soul." Oikawa returned his smile, flashing a beaming grin at his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. It had taken him another two months, ten more dates (none of which involved horror movies) and a grudging sentence of approval from Iwaizumi (which had been accompanied by a few paragraphs of warnings, some dark metaphors, and a promise to use his baseball bat against Oikawa) to get Suga to agree to being Oikawa’s boyfriend.

"Hey, if I’m Satan, then what does that make you?"  
“Hmm. The King of Hell, I guess.”   
“Hey, I’m the King of Hell right now. We’re not married yet.”  
Suga raised an eyebrow at him, but Oikawa only laughed and pressed a kiss to Suga’s forehead.

"I think Iwa-chan would have a fit if I got married soon. He needs to find a dragon first, to help him burn me to ashes."   
“Actually, I have a friend that’s a fire-breather.”  
“No way!” Oikawa looked somewhat disbelieving, remembering when he was kid that used to go and gape at the pillars of muscle and sweat that were the local fire breathers.   
“His name’s Tanaka.” Suga still couldn’t believe that it was a thing, but at least his friend enjoyed taking his shirt off while ‘breathing’ fire into the open air with a high risk of getting burned. According to Noya he was a huge hit with the ladies, but Suga was more worried about how many burns he was getting, not his popularity. They both lapsed into silence, caught up in their own different thoughts, the silence comfortable.

"Hey, Koushi?"

Oikawa’s grip tightened on Suga’s hand, the one that he’d taken as Suga had sat down beside him on the park bench. His expression changed multiple times as he struggled to get a grip on himself, and his eyes flickered with a multitude of different emotions. Excitement, anxiety, hope, fear, happiness, self-directed annoyance…it was all there. He wore a mask again, that mask that he’d forged in middle school – or had it been earlier than that? – and generally wore when he felt as if he needed to protect himself.

"What is it, Tooru?"

It was still rare for Suga to even call him Oikawa, but it didn’t takema genius to know that Suga was more observant than given credit for and knew that the situation called for complete attention and a careful tread.

"You know, I’ve been thinking…lately, I realised that…I just…" The brunette winced, before shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind. Want to go for a walk, Suga-chan?" He got hurriedly to his feet, but Suga tugged on his hand and yet Oikawa didn’t turn around to face him.

"Me too, Satan."

There it was, that nickname. That title. The one he now flaunted proudly, that was now oddly endearing instead of complete infuriating. He hadn’t said what he’d wanted to say. But Suga hadn’t either – at least, neither had announced it outright. But that was how it was for them and, indeed, how it would continue to be. Everything would take time – that, and trust, and laughter, and a lot of coffee, as dark as Oikawa’s soul or otherwise.

But it didn’t matter when, or why, or how. It just mattered that they were them, they were side by side, ready to kick life in the chest especially when life actually allowed the existence of horror movies and Iwaizumi Hajime to be armed with a baseball bat. Oikawa was a little flawed, Suga was a little twisted (deep, deep, not-very-deep down), but their way of looking at it?

_Screw it, we have each other._

—-

And whether it took them another two months to say it, or ten years, they did love each other. And they’d write their own tale, their own epilogue, unlike horror movies in which you couldn’t communicate with the protagonist to  _get the fuck out of that house before you die painfully and regret living at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chaotic Oisuga fic! Happy Oisuga week, everyone, it was great to see so much awesome content for this ship!


End file.
